


On Display

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [21]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Vincent takes Ford to a party called The Display Gathering. Ford reconnects with Stan and meets a stranger who's oddly interested in them, but is he friend or foe? Fiddleford returns to Cipher's mansion.





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Vincent's a manipulative ass and can't keep his hands off Ford. Smutty smut is marked with Xs.
> 
> Angie McGucket appears with permission from thelastspeecher, as Angie is a product of their amazing imagination.

The party took place in a luxurious castle, but Ford didn't know where it was since he was blindfolded for the trip. Vincent had been apologetic and informed him that it wasn't that he didn't _trust_ him, this was just protocol for the pets and slaves to not see the outside of the building.

Everyone was dressed in matching clothes, the masters in tunics and cloaks with the only difference being the colors - Vincent wore a red tunic and cloak with black pants and black boots, for example, while another person wore a gold tunic and cloak with black pants and boots - and the slaves wore revealing crop-tops and booty-shorts that matched their masters' colors - Ford was currently in a red crop-top with black shorts and boots that went up to his thigh that were black with red lacings.

He also noticed that not everyone here _had_ a slave, and seemed to only be here to participate and not display.

He touched the new collar around his neck. Vincent had given it to him as they were dressing for the party. He must've hesitated a little too long, as he felt a tug on the jeweled leash Vincent held. Ford tried to hide his slight grin.

"I understand it's for show, but could you pretend to not enjoy it so much?"

"Says the one grinning about it." Vincent smirked, glancing around. "Looks like quite a few people got some nice finds on the auction."

Ford glanced around. The attendees milled around, speaking politely with each other. Some of the pets and slaves did the same, but some others stood close to their owners. Their eyes on the floor, only speaking when asked questions. Ford felt bad for them. He was about to ask Vincent about it, when a male voice called Vincent's name in a heavy Scottish accent.  
  
"Vincent! I was hoping you got the invitation!" He shook Vincent's hand and looked Ford up and down. "You got yourself a pretty one, I see."

"Ian, it's good to see you." Vincent greeted, pulling Ford close to him with a proud smile. "Yes, he is quite a find. To think I almost lost him to Cipher! Where is he, by the way? I don't think I've seen him at these before."

"He got an invite, but you know how he is. He may show up, he may not. Now, tell me about this beauty you found."

"Oh, Stanford is perfect through and through. He's adorable, he's sultry, he's eager to try new things. He's got six fingers, which makes him unique, a rare and beautiful find, and we have spent all week getting _very_ acquainted." He purred, sliding his hand up Ford's crop-top to play with his nipple.

Ford sighed and leaned against Vincent's side, enjoying his touch. Ian laughed and reached out to stroke Ford's cheek. "Too bad he ain't a female. He'd give you some pretty little ones. You considered breeding him?"

"No, I'm rather against the idea of anyone but myself touching him." Vincent said pleasantly as he blocked Ian's hand with his free one.

"So I'd say you bringing him to a Swap is out of the question. You never did like sharing your toys." He gave Ford a lecherous grin before walking away to greet other attendees.

"Breeding?" Ford asked.

"Its exactly what it sounds like. Pets, or slaves, being matched up for breeding purposes." Vincent huffed. "I really don't like him." He admitted.

Ford noticed the guy in gold nearby, and realized he was staring at him. That is, until he realized Ford had noticed him, and then he was turning and walking away with a swish of his gold cloak.

Ford tried to follow the strange man with his eyes, until loud female laughter drew his attention to the stairs. A beautiful woman in a forest green tunic, short black skirt and thigh high boots stood talking to Ian. What Ford focused on, was the young man at the end of her leash.

He wore black leather pants, tucked into what looked like knee high combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt made of some kind of sheer material. Around his neck was a black and silver collar. "Vin...er, Master, Stanley's here."

"Ah, good!" Vincent smiled and walked over to join her. "Good evening, my fair lady." He greeted.

Stanley noticed them approach and his eyes lit up. He looked like he wanted to run over and hug him, but held himself back for obvious reasons.

"Vincent, still a charmer and a gentleman." She started to introduce Stan, but looked back and forth between him and Ford. "You must be Stanley's brother. Oh, how wonderful I met you. Vincent, dear, I promised my newest Horse I'd do my best to find his brother. He was so worried about him "

"And my dear pet has been so very concerned about his twin. How good of you to bring him here, Lady Madeline." Vincent said, smiling at Ford. "Is it alright if they spent some time together? They look like they're fighting back an embrace."

"I see no reason not to." She turned to Stan and unclipped his leash. "Why don't you and your brother go into the garden for some privacy?"

"Don't worry, no one will mess with you, or else The Authority will punish them." Vincent assured Ford.

Stan grinned and ran forward to hug Ford before he stopped and looked up at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

Vincent grinned. "Go on, pet. I'll come find you when it's time for the display." He nudged Ford gently.

Ford followed Stan outside where he promptly hugged him. "It's great to see you." He pulled back and took in Stan's outfit. "You look like a Chippendale."

"Yeah? Well, what does that make you?" He laughed and elbowed him playfully. "You got hot-pants on!"

"Believe me, all that's missing is a pole and a few ones down my shorts. How have you been? What's that woman like? Has she been treating you well?"

"Oh, she's great! She's been mostly having me do chores, and I've been meeting the other Horses, and she gave me a stage name!" Stan grinned, then it faltered as he looked past Ford. "...That guy's staring at me again..."

"Horses? What guy?" Ford followed Stan's gaze to see the man in gold again. "I caught him staring at me earlier. I wouldn't worry. Vincent seemed confident no one would try to hurt us."

"Yeah, well, he's giving me the creeps. Think I'd get in trouble if I told him off?" Stan asked, frowning.

Ford put his hand on Stan's arm. "Don't. From what Vincent said, he'd be a fool to try to hurt us. If he approaches us, we'll tell him to go away."

Stan nodded, then pursed his lips. "He's coming over here..."

Sure enough, after making sure no one was looking, the man approached them. Ford could _swear_ his eyes were gold and glowing behind his sunglasses.

"You two seem well." He said pleasantly. "I hope that's the truth?"

"What do you want?" Stan frowned.

"Just checking up on you two. A mutual friend was concerned for you." The man replied quietly.

"A mutual friend?" Ford asked, confused. "Who would that be, sir?"

"He goes by 'Rob'." The man replied, then glanced to the side before he turned and quickly walked away. Stan noticed Ford's master coming over to check on them.

"You know Rob?" Ford asked. "How is he? Is he here with you?" The man was too far away to hear him. He turned his attention to Vincent. "Master, this is my twin, Stanley."

"Ah, so he has a name!" Vincent grinned. "Shame you didn't enter the same auction. I would've liked to have the set. Ah well." He then glanced to the side and looked where the man had gone. "Who was that? Was he bothering you, pet?"

"No. He claims we had a mutual friend and was merely checking on us for him."

"A mutual friend?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Did he say who?"

"Remember how I mentioned Rob? He claimed to know him."

"Rob...Gibson's boy?" Vincent asked. "How would he know Gibson's boy?"

"I...I don't know." Ford swallowed, suddenly afraid.

"Well! Lookie who's here! I come out here fer some fresh air an' I find my favurite vampire wit my two highest earners!"

"Gibson, old friend." Vincent greeted with a forced smile as he turned to him. "We were just talking about you. Or rather, your boy Rob." He looked around curiously. "You didn't bring him this time?"

"I don't got Rob no more. 'At snake Cipher managed to steal 'im away from meh. Eh. He was nearin' tha end of 'is usefulness. Was prob'ly gonna send 'im away soon."

"What a shame." Vincent frowned. "He was such a good boy, too. Why did Cipher take him?" Vincent asked, holding Ford close to him. "And is he here for me to worry about?"

"It's a long story. And yea. He's here sumwhere. Ah hope Ah see 'im. Ah wanna hurt 'im bad fer what he did ta Marcus."

"Marcus?" Vincent frowned, his expression grim. "What happened? What did he do?"

"He hurt Marcus bad. Cut out 'is eye an' carved some kinda weird triangle wit an eye into 'is chest. Messed up 'is head, too. Got Marcus thinkn' he's a demon or somethin'."

"He is, though." Vincent said casually. "He's a mind demon. The triangle with one eye is his true form."

"C- _Carved_?" Stanley squeaked in alarm.

Gibson nailed him with a cruel stare. "Who tole ya ya could speak?"

"His owner." Vincent said coolly, then smiled. "You said Cipher is here? What does he look like now? I haven't seen him since his previous host died."

"He's wearin' tha most ridiculous gold shirt ya ever saw. Got blond hair an' 'is eyes look like they glow."

"Gold...?" Vincent looked over where he had gone. "...That was _Cipher_? _Fuck_ , he's got a nice body now."

Gibson laughed. "Oh, so ya got some history wit 'im too."

"Do you remember my dear Adriana?" Vincent asked with a wistful smile. "Such a fair little thing."

"Barely," Gibson admitted. "I like a gal wit some meat on 'er. She was a bit too skinny fer my taste."

"Well, she herself never really interested me as anything but a food source and plaything. Not like Stanford here, he's _so_ much more. Anyways, as it happens, she was playing host to a certain _demon_ at the time of her purchase." Vincent grinned. "So, yes...we do have some 'history'."

"Ah hope ya confront tha bastard. This party could use some entertainment." With a swish of his cloak, Gibson walked away. Ford put his hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"Easier said than done." Vincent sighed. "He's avoiding me. I'd love to put that boy in his place." He looked at Ford. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't." Ford admitted. "No one's ever really asked me for advice with things like this."

"Hm. How about you?" He looked at Stanley.

"He gave me the creeps, but I didn't think he was the type to _carve into people_..." Stanley shivered.

Vincent sighed and then tapped his lips thoughtfully. "What if...I were to have you trap him?" He asked Ford. "He wants to talk to you, so find him and say you want to talk privately."

"Um...oh...okay? You're not going to hurt him are you?" Ford suddenly seemed afraid of his master.

"Pet, he's a parasite. He's not even _really there_. His _actual_ physical body is in another dimension." Vincent sighed. "That's why I have to trap him in _this_ one, so he can't run off and ruin someone _else's_ life."

"O..okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Good boy." He kissed him sweetly. "I'm sorry to cut your time with your brother short. I can ask his owner if he can help you, if you want?"

"Stanley? Would you help?" Ford asked, nearly laughing at Stan's shocked expression. He'd seen Vincent kiss him.

"Uh...if...if my boss lets me." Stanley said, stammering a bit.

"Would you speak with her, Vincent? I'll find Cipher and ask to talk with him privately."

Vincent nodded. "Alright." He smiled and walked off to find Madeline.

"...Are you really going to do this, Ford?" Stanley asked quietly.

"If he's as dangerous as Vincent says, then he has to be stopped."

"What if he's lying, though?" Stanley frowned. "He seemed nice...if a bit creepy."

"I guess we'll know shortly. I don't trust Gibson at all, but I trust Vincent."

"Okay...lead on." Stanley shrugged.

Before the two could enter the house, Ian stepped on to the patio. "I see I'll have to speak to my guests about letting their pets wonder around unsupervised. Especially Vincent. He seemed very protective of you." He approached Ford and ran his fingers down his cheek, to his neck.

Stan turned to him "Th-That's not allowed!"

Ian turned to him. "My house, my rules boy!" He backhanded Stan, causing him to fall to the stone patio. Ford tried to run to him, but Ian grabbed him, pressing his back to his chest.

"Vincent won't mind if I take a little taste," he said, his fangs skimming Ford's throat. His other hand pawed at Ford's groin through the shorts.

His wrist was suddenly grabbed by a gloved one as his hair was gripped and yanked back and he was roughly pulled away from Ford. Stan got up to catch his brother as he stumbled forward and stared in disbelief at their savior.

"Now, now, Ian." Cipher said pleasantly. "You know The Rules. There's no sharing at this event, it's 'look, don't touch'. Or would you rather your home be blacklisted for this event next time, and it'll be held elsewhere?" He released him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about the rough treatment. I just don't want you to get in trouble, friend."

Ford took a few shaky breaths as he turned. "Thank you." Before he could say anything else, Vincent came into view. He frowned when he saw Cipher.

Cipher noticed Vincent and pulled up the hood of his cloak before briskly walking away without a word.

Vincent watched him go. "He is _definitely_ avoiding me." He looked at Ford. "So...what happened here?"

"Your friend Ian apparently thinks 'look, but don't touch' doesn't apply to him." Ford said, going to Vincent's side.

Vincent clicked his tongue. "Ian..." He looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Vincent, honestly. Are you going to believe a couple of... _slaves_?" He sneered the last word as if it were something vile.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "You mean 'pets'. And, yes. I think so. Because you've been pretty obvious in your interest in MY property."

"What good are they if you can't pass them around. And just look at that one. He's practically begging to be bent over a desk and screwed into next week."

"The only desk he begs to be bent over is mine." Vincent said coolly. "Kindly don't touch my things." He led Ford and Stan away. "Come along, Stanley. Your mistress wants you with her."

He glanced around as he went, stopping a glimpse of gold in the crowd. It seemed he would have to think of some other plan. Did Gibson know where he lived, maybe?

Stan nodded and hugged Ford before walking away to find Madeline. Ford hugged Vincent, burying his face into his master's chest. "I thought he was going to....I was so scared."

Vincent nodded. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry, pet. I foolishly thought people would respect the Rules here." He noticed Cipher and walked over to him with Ford. "Lord Cipher." He greeted. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for protecting my pet."

Cipher looked startled at being spoken to, but hid it behind a casual smile. "Well, someone has to enforce The Rules around here. There's a lot of people here right now that want to skirt or just outright _break_ them."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of your little tiff with Gibson." Vincent nodded. "How _is_ little Robbie, by the way?"

"He's not 'little' anymore." Cipher chuckled, shaking his head. "He's alright. I reunited him with his father a few days ago, but he's still living with me and his boyfriend."

"You _are_ a strange one." Vincent remarked. "Most of us wouldn't _want_ the parents to know how their children are doing."

"Does that include you?" Cipher asked.

"I'm one of the rare ones. But, even so, I don't just outright reunite them. Aren't you worried you'll get in trouble? Are you seeking some kind of reward?" Vincent asked.

"My reward is the smiles of children no longer in chains." Cipher said coolly.

"And what about the chains _you_ put on them?" Vincent asked "Being a host to a parasite _can't_ be good for them."

"Here's the thing about Deals. Both sides have to consent to the terms." Cipher narrowed his eyes. "And that's rich, being called a 'parasite' by a blood-sucker. I borrow bodies, I don't _take their life away_."

"When you see Rob again, would you tell him that his prayer was answered? He'll know what it means. And thank you again, Mr. Cipher, for getting that man off me."

Cipher nodded. "Alright, I'll tell him that." He looked at Vincent. "I shouldn't have had to protect him, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I suspect you have him staying in your room all day? You're limiting his potential."

"You would know best, wouldn't you?" Vincent smirked at him.

Cipher tensed up, then nodded to Ford. "I'll see you around." He then turned and quickly walked off while Vincent chuckled.

"Well, he seems... interesting," Ford said. He wasn't really sure what else to say. True, in the past week he hadn't seen any of Vincent's house, outside of his bedroom. But, that was going to change now. He planned to visit the library the next morning.

"Don't mind him. He's just bitter because I had him in chains." Vincent shrugged. "He was much less happy about it than you are." He grinned and kissed his neck.

"Because I know you're just playing and you'll take them off. I get the feeling it was the only way you could keep _him_ under control."

"Yes." Vincent nodded. "That's exactly why I did it."

Ford was about to reply when a woman came over to them. "Pardon me, sir. I'm letting everyone know it's time for the display."

"Ah, good." He smiled and laced Ford's fingers with his. "Let's go, pet."

As the woman walked away, Ford turned to Vincent. "What's 'the display'?"

"It's basically the pets acting like runway models and prancing in a line in front of everyone on a long table. You're meant to pose and show off all your best assets." He kissed his hand. "Feel free to wriggle your fingers, pet."

"Um....," Ford was suddenly nervous. "I don't know. What if they see me as a freak like everyone else?"

"If they do, I promise I will make them pay for it." Vincent kissed each finger.

"O.. okay." Ford hated the way his voice shook. He walked with Vincent into a large room that had been set up for the display. He saw a few other provocatively dressed pets milling around near the stage. "Is that where I go?"

"Yes." He smiled and walked him over to the other pets.

"Ford!" Stan hugged him when he joined them. "Apparently we get to walk on a table."

"You should enjoy this. You love being the center of attention." Ford smiled, teasing his twin.

"I get to walk on a table and no one's gonna yell at me to get off!" Stan grinned.

Ford laughed. "And you get to show off."

The twins stepped on to the table with the other pets. The attendees whistled and cat called as females showed off their breasts, or swung their long hair around. Males posed, showing muscles. Ford stretched his arms above his head, showing his fingers.

To his surprise, quite a few people were interested in them. It was a feature unique to him, though they also admired the way his body looked. Vincent got quite a few people asking him to bring Ford to a swap night but he just laughed anhd waved them off.

Ford noticed that Cipher was also interested, but he didn't ogle at him like everyone else and even sat back away from the table to watch from a distance.

After Ford walked off the table with the others, he saw Vincent waiting for him. "How did I do?"

"You did splendidly." Vincent kissed him and stroked down his side. "Now, do you want to eat before we defile the piano?" He purred seductively.

"That sounds nice. I'm allergic to shellfish, though."

"Then we'll avoid the shellfish." Vincent smiled and led him away as the other masters did the same with their pets.

* * *

After Ford was served and sat a table, he noticed Cipher walk over to his master and they started speaking in low tones that Ford could barely catch.

"...wasting his potential." He caught Cipher saying. "He's destined for _so much more_ , but under your care? He'll die before he hits sixty."

"That girl would have lived a long time, if _you_ hadn't taken her outside when she was still recovering from a feeding session." Vincent said curtly.

"Look, how much do you want for him? Money isn't an issue." Cipher insisted.

"He's not for sale." Vincent said firmly. "If you want him, then you can join us and submit yourself to me again."

"Okay, first of all, that was a _host body_ , not me. I didn't _submit_ to you. I don't _belong_ to you. You're delusional. Secondly, his parents are _looking_ for him. _And_ his brother. Think of their poor mother!" Cipher placed his hand flat on the table.

"He will contact them soon. He's been 'hired' as my 'assistant'." Vincent chuckled.

"You're a monster and a barbarian and I hope you choke on a stake!" Bill huffed and flounced away.

"I _do_ hate to see you go, but I _always_ enjoy watching you leave." Vincent called after him. Bill flipped him the bird and he laughed.

Ford looked over as Vincent took the seat next to him. "Is everything okay?"

Across the table, a woman sat on her master's lap as she was fed pieces of fruit.

"For me? Absolutely. _Cipher's_ not having a good day, though." Vincent grinned.

The woman giggled as her master kissed her. "They're definitely having a good time," Ford said.

"Are you pouting because I was distracted from you?" He kissed him and then picked up a piece of meat to bring it to Ford's lips. "I think my dear pet is getting jealous."

Ford took the meat in his teeth. "No. I understand you have other business." He smiled when he felt Vincent's hand on the inside of his thigh.

He chuckled and started to rub his groin. "It's okay to admit you're jealous. I think it's hot."

He gasped out a breath. "May...maybe a little," he admitted. He leaned back in his chair and spread his legs a bit to give his master better access to him.

"Hey Vincent," one of the men at the table said. "If you're gonna jerk the kid off right here, at least let us watch."

"I didn't tell you to leave. It's not _my_ fault the table's in the way." Vincent said with a playful grin as he reached into Ford's shorts and begin to stroke him.

The others watched greedily. "Put him in your lap, Vincent," the man said. "I wanna hear the sounds he makes when you play with his nipples."

Ford looked at Vincent. "Would you, Master?"

"Move your plates and I'll fuck him on the table." Vincent promised them as he pulled Ford into his lap and kissed him. "I bet you'll love that, won't you, pet?"

"Very much," Ford said.

A hurried clinking of silverware and china was heard as the table was hurriedly cleared. The first man positioned the woman on his lap so she could watch as well.

Vincent laid Ford down on the table and reached into his cloak's inner pocket to pull out a bottle of honey-scented lube. "Be sure to be good and loud, baby. Put on a show for everyone." He pulled Ford's shorts down and off his legs, revealing he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Then again, none of the slaves and pets were.

"I will, Master." Ford's breath was already coming in pants, extremely turned on by the thought of having an audience. He gasped when Vincent pushed up the crop top to reveal his chest.

"Give us a good show, Vince," one of the others said.

Vincent chuckled and slightly flicked Ford's nipple before he leaned forward to circle it with his tongue and then licked the tip. "I love your sounds, pet. Let's show them why you're the best pet in the room." He opened the bottle and coated his fingers with the lube, then brought one finger to his anus. "Let's see how much prep you need." He pushed the finger in. "Mm, still a bit loose." He pushed in another one. "How's that?"

"Ahh..ah..good, Master. Feels..so...good..."

One of the men at the table groaned. His expression clearly showing he was stroking himself under the table. "Fuck him good and hard."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Another finger and he was licking his lips. "I think you're almost ready for me, pet. _God_ , I can't wait to feel you around me." He pulled his finger out and unzipped his pants to coat himself in the lube. Then he pulled Ford's butt to the edge of the table and shoved inside with a grunt and a moan.

Ford threw back his head and cried out in pleasure. "Ahh.... Master.... harder....please...." His own hand grasped his erection and began to stroke himself.

"Mmmm....listen how the little slut begs for it," one of the men purred. "I'd love to have him on the end of my leash. I'd keep him chained to the foot of my bed and pumped so full of aphrodisiacs he would barely know his own name..."

"Haha, I'm afraid you should've tried harder at the auction, then. I don't intend to share." He licked Ford's neck as he thrust in and out of him.

He noticed a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and saw Cipher heading for the exit. Apparently he'd finally had enough. He should really find out from Gibson where the demon lived.

Ford moved his neck to the side, inviting Vincent to bite if he wanted to. "Master...I...I'm close. May I....?"

He grinned and nodded. "Of course. Make a mess, my pet." He then kissed his neck again before sucking on it hard enough to make a mark, continuing to thrust in and out of him greedily.

The kiss to his neck sent Ford over the edge. He came so hard he nearly blacked out. His release coated his stomach, some of it splashing up on to Vincent. One of the men let out a husky groan, clearly finished himself.

Vincent thrust a few more times before moaning and releasing into him, filling Ford with his seed. "Mmm...yesss..." He purred in pleasure. "So good, my pet. Such a good pet."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, Vincent. Now that's a good show. Too bad you never share your pets. I'd love a go at him," one of the men said. "Just hearing the little slut beg makes me hard."

"Well, what does my pet think of sharing?" He looked at Ford. "Are you into that?" He purred.

"I'm...only yours...Master." Ford could feel his heartbeat returning to normal. He never would've considered himself an exhibitionist.

Vincent smiled at the man. "So he says. I don't want to force him to deo anythng he doesn't want to. Perhaps another pet."

* * *

When Cipher got home, he found Fiddleford sitting in his drawign room with Theo and Rob. "Fiddleford?" He took off his cloak and set it to the side. "Hey, kid, what's goin' on?"

"Ah snuck out while Uncle Gib was at some kinda party. Ah had ta see ya and I can't contact nobody. Mah phone's busted and he took mah laptop. Ah snooped in his network and found out 'is operation. He drugged meh or something. Gave meh some tea that tasted funny, an' Ah passed out. When Ah woke up, he tried ta convince meh Ah'd been sick an what I saw was a dream."

"I just saw your uncle at the gathering I left." Cipher scowled. "Your friends were there, too. Stanford's been reduced to lying on a table as his _master_ fucks him and Stanley's on a leash." He sat down in his armchair and sighed. "I tried to get him to sell Stanford to me. He wouldn't. Instead, he _propositioned me_ , the _barbarian_!"

Rob sighed. "Was he...happy, though?"

"He _seemed_ like it. But, it's such a drastic change from how he was before, I think he was _trained._ " Cipher hung his head. "Seeing him like that...acting like some slut on the table in front of everyone as they jerked off and the vampire fucked him...I couldn't stay any longer."

He looked at Fiddleford. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. You can use my phone to call your family, too. I'll keep you safe."

Rob hung his head. "I don't care what they would've done to me. I should've refused that mission. They wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me."

Theo put his hand on his shoulder. "No. It's the person who put them in Gibson's radar you should be blaming."

"Whoever's to blame, I'll figure that out, what matters is that Stanford is being ruined by a piece of shit vampire that sees humans as _playthings_." Cipher scowled.

"Mr. Cipher. Um, don' take this tha wrong way, but why are ya so interested?"

Cipher looked at Fiddleford. "Interested in this situation? Because I've been there. And it _sucked_. I've been there with _that fucking guy_ , and he _fucked me until I couldn't breathe_." He looked at the ceiling. "Other than that...I've heard Stanford Pines' name a lot. He's a smart kid, had a good future ahead of him. And now that vampire has...turned him into a _sex doll_. It's sick. I wanted to buy him so I could set him free. I mean, he would've been a great assistant, but I wouldn't _force_ him to be."

"He is smart. Tested at genius level, he said." Fiddleford smiled, obviously proud of his friend.

Theo suddenly stood. "See if he'll trade. Me for the kid."

"He likes his six fingers." Cipher shook his head. "He's unique. Special. Unlike anyone else."

"Tell him I'm already nothing but a whore. He wouldn't have to train me."

"He doesn't just want a whore, though." Cipher shook his head. "He's more likely to trade Stanford for _me_ , because we have prior history and I got away from him." He looked at him. "Plus, you're so much more than 'just a whore'."

Theo mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah right' before he slouched back onto the couch. "Then I'm out of suggestions."

"Thanks for trying, kid." Cipher sighed. "We'll...we'll figure it out. For now, Fiddleford, you should call your folks. Maybe you can call their folks, too."

"Ah wouldn' even know what ta say. An' ta be honest, their pa scares the hell outta meh. He's near blind cause uh somethin that happened when he was a kid, an' he wears these sunglasses all tha time. Always feel like he's lookin inta my soul or somethin."

"Fine, then they can be told he's been hired as the vampire's assistant." Cipher sighed heavily. "Because that's what the vampire's gonna be telling them. Fidds, we have to get them out of there."

"Ah know, Mr. Cipher. Ah jus don know what ta do. Stanley was always tha schemer."

"Well, I'd get in trouble with the Authority...but, if I borrowed another host, I could do it, maybe..." Cipher looked thoughtful.

"My offer still stands. You could use my body. It couldn't be any worse than that time I was tricked into doing rape porn," Theo spoke up again.

Cipher looked at Theo. "I wouldn't be using it for sex. I just need a second host to use to sneak in and break Stanford out with Fiddleford."

"What's the name of the vampire that bought him?" Rob asked.

"Vincent Kruez." Cipher sighed. "Ironic for a _vampire_ to have a last name that means _cross._ "

"I know him," Rob said. "I've been to his mansion a few times with Gibson. I know the layout pretty well. I could go."

"Yeah, definitely don't want that." Cipher shook his head. "He'd hurt you. Plus, your father would freak out if I let you put yourself in danger."

"No offense, Mr. Cipher, but what could he possibly do to me that hasn't already been done?"

"I said 'no'." Cipher said firmly. "Don't make me send you to your dad until this is over."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but kept his mouth shut. Theo put his hand on his shoulder again. "What about the brother's owner? Could we go through them?" Theo asked.

"I don't really know her." Cipher admitted. "Madeline or Margaret, something with an M. She's a fight coordinator. Scientists don't usually mingle with those types."

"Uh lady might be more open to keepin' siblings together. Maybe we should talk to her."

"Unfortunately, I didn't think to get her contact information before the sex show started." Cipher huffed.

"If Ah could get inta my uncle's files again, Ah could prob'ly find it," Fiddleford said.

"I could let you use my computer." Cipher said thoughtfully.

"Wouldn 'at get ya in trouble?"

"Nah, it's untraceable. Same with my phone." Cipher grinned.

"Ah'll see what Ah can do."

Cipher pulled out his cell phone. "Let's start with calling your parents, kid." He handed it over to him.

"Hope ya don't mind long distance." He dialed the number and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair while he waited. "Hey, Angie! How's mah favorite sister? Yea, Ah'm feelin' better. It's gonna take more than a flu bug ta stop meh. Is Mom or Pa round? Nah? Okay. Nah, jus tell 'em Ah called. Okay. Love ya, too. Buh-bye."

"You wanna hold onto that and try again later?" Cipher asked. "I'm not expecting any calls."

"Nah. Angie'll pass on 'at Ah'm better. They didn't get ta talk ta me, but at least they won't be worried."

Cipher nodded and held his hand out for the phone. "Alrighty. Did you eat yet? I'll have a room set up for you to sleep in. I imagine I'll get a call from your uncle later tonight. Not looking forward to _that_."

"Nope, Ah expect ya ain't. Ah managed to make 'im think whatever was in 'at tea worked, but Ah guess now he'll know it didn'. An' yea, Ah done ate."

"Good. Let's go pick a room together." Cipher got up and headed for the stairs.

Fiddleford followed the man up the stairs. "Ah don' really need nothin' fancy. Back home, Ah share uh room wit two uh my brothers. Well, prob'ly not fer too much longer since Ah'm hopin' ta start school in tha fall."

"Oh? What're you majoring in?" Cipher asked as he led him to the bedrooms. "Let's see...you probably don't want to be woken up by them having sex, so I'll put you...over here." He opened a door and smiled. "This look okay? You've got a good view from here. There's a balcony too."

"This is nice. Um... mechanical engineerin' and software development. Ah like buildin' stuff."

"Nice." Cipher smiled. "I'm not much of a builder." He admitted. "I can make plans and stuff, but the actual building part is usually beyond me."

"Ah jus kinda play it by ear. Sometimes, it jus...feels right. Ah know that's weird."

Cipher chuckled. "Well, I wish you luck with that. For now, I suspect you're tired. What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Oh, anythin's fine. I ain't real picky."

"Any allergies, then?" Cipher smiled.

"Nah."

"Alright. Sleep well, then. I'll be around if you need me." Cipher smiled and walked out of the room.

"Thank ye." Fiddleford looked around the room. It was a little smaller than the one he used at his uncle's, but that was fine with him. He took off his shoes and flopped down on the bed. "Ya boys better be okay." He mumbled to the darkness before he fell asleep.


End file.
